Destiny Among Hobbits discontinued
by Dreamer of Fantasy
Summary: A lost and confused teenage girl somehow finds a mysterious portal to Middle Earth. Follow her through her adventures as she discovers herself and who she really is. [Currently under revamp]
1. Enter Sam

Hey ppl here's another lil fic. Ya. the summary is pretty self-explanatory, and I hope this will turn out good. Im really trying 2 make it non-mary sue, but iu have a knack 4 doing that so... I guess we'll just c wut happens. Not much happens during the first chapter, itz just pretty much introducing our main characters. But ya. I love reviews!!! They help me know wut ppl like and don't like, and they make me write faster! Ok.. Maybe not, but oh well! Ok, enough with my ambabbling, just read the story!!  
  
~Vix  
  
p.s. don't 4get 2 review!!  
  
p.p.s. if u think I own nething, u r seriously messed up!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ring ring! Ring ring!  
  
Oh, go away, Sam thought to the ringing phone as she rolled over on her bed.  
  
It was a Saturday morning, well, if you call 11 o'clock morning. Samantha Evelyn Parker, to give her full name (which she despised, much rather being called just Sam), was sleeping in, taking the advantage of having no school.  
  
Her parents were shopping and both her older and younger brothers were at a friend's house. So the house was blissfully silent, and that didn't occur often.  
  
She was a fifteen-year-old 9th grader, with fairly long, wavy, dark brown hair, and really big, bright greenish blue eyes.  
  
Her older brother was a 17-year-old jock named Trevor. He had blonde hair that hung in his clear blue eyes, and all the girls at school just loved him. It made Sam sick just watching all the flirting. There was also Brandon, 10, who was a younger, male version of his older sister. He was a spunky little boy, also like Sam.  
  
Well, Sam finally decided to answer the phone, or it would keep ringing. She had to get up soon, anyway, because she had to shower and then meet her best friend, Lexi, at the new mall's food court for lunch, then some walking around the mall.  
  
"Hello?" she said groggily, after picking up the phone on her nightstand.  
  
"Hey, Sam. It's me." Sam recognized Lexi's voice.  
  
"Ya, no kidding. What?"  
  
"Just callin' to make sure you're awake. Wouldn't want you to be late again, would we?" Lexi laughed.  
  
"Oh, be quiet you." Sam had to laugh as well, though. Lexi was referring to the time where they had talked on the phone for hours the night before, and Sam had slept in really late the next day. Like till 1 o'clock or so. That wouldn't have been a problem, except that they were going to go see a movie that day. It had all ended fine, no fights; they laughed at it now.  
  
Now, don't go thinking that Samantha is a lazy, stupid girl. She's actually quite energetic, and smart (alek). She just likes sleeping too.  
  
Anyway, on with the story.  
  
"Are we still meeting at 12:30?" Lexi asked.  
  
"Ya, as far as I know."  
  
She didn't know very much.  
  
"Ok. Well, I got to go, my lil' bro' found this awesome Lord of the Rings site, and I want to go see it! See ya later!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Sam hung up the phone, got off her bed, and sighed. If there were two things that she and Lexi disagreed on, the first would be Lord of the Rings. Lexi was obsessed with the books, movie, anything to do with it. She had basically LotR wallpaper from how many posters she had. She was in love with all the actors, too. That was the second thing: boys. Lexi was always talking about boys. Sam, being the good friend that she was, didn't complain, mostly, but it still got annoying after a while.  
  
It's not that Sam was sexist or anything, some of her other best friends were guys; she just figured that what was the point of liking someone and crushing on them if they didn't like you back? Your heart would probably be broken, anyway.  
  
As for Lord of the Rings, Sam just didn't see the point of it all. She knew it was probably an ok story, she just wasn't interested, so she never read the books or saw the movies, obviously not knowing any of the story line at all.  
  
She looked at her clock on the wall. Almost a quarter after 11. She went to the kitchen and got some cereal, for she obviously hadn't eaten anything yet. When she was done, she went and got into the shower.  
  
The warm water felt so nice and relaxing, she lost track of the time, and had to hurry and get dressed so she wouldn't be late, again.  
  
After she put on jeans, skater shoes, and a small, purple T-shirt, she grabbed her purse and keys. I have my permit. So what if no adults are in the car with me? She thought.  
  
As she started walking down the hall that connected the main body of the house and the bedrooms, she heard a strange noise. She looked around, puzzled. It was a sort of whistling noise, like wind. She went back and looked out her bedroom window, but there was no wind, not even a breeze.  
  
She walked down the hall again, and saw a bright outline of a rectangle on the wall. It changed and slowly became a door.  
  
Sam crept toward it cautiously, and opened it. What she saw took her breath away. It was a beautiful countryside, with meadows and trees everywhere.  
  
Then she made probably not the wisest of decisions. She stepped through the door, and there was suddenly a huge gust of wind. The door slammed closed. Sam whirled around and opened it, but all that was left was the doorframe, like in the movie "Monsters Inc." She was stuck in an unknown place with no way of getting back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* so... how was it? Was it too corny, stupid, wutever?? I promise the next chapter will be much better!! *crosses fingers* hopefully! Lol. just review plz!!!!!  
  
~Vix 


	2. Middle Earth

Hey guyz! Here's chappie 2! I'm really bad about long chapters, so bear with me. Besides, with shorter chapters, there will be more frequent updates!  
  
Thx soooo much 2 reviewers. Thx even 2 u ppl mean enough not 2 review, just for reading my story :p if there r any. I'd appreciate it s lot if u just gave a quick review! If u must, u may give criticism, though please keep it gentle! Lol plz no flames! Oh well. but ya. here's a shout out 2 my reviewers:  
  
Ace: I know, isn't it great ;) lol dude u better hope that.. some ppl.. Don't c your review. hehe cuz they could prolly put 2 and 2 2gether lol. ttyl  
  
Fancy Face: I'm so glad u like it! Here's another chapter 4 ya ^_^  
  
Read the dang story already ^_^ lol and remember 2 review  
  
~Vix  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sam was breathing hard, begging herself to wake up from this nightmare. She also found at least 12 different ways to curse herself, having used every one.  
  
What could have happened? Where had the door come from, and why? Where was she now? Sam looked around, her surroundings were beautiful, but in her desperation, seemed ugly at the same time.  
  
Ok, Sam. Get a hold of yourself! Just the other day you were complaining how boring your life was, that you wanted an adventure!  
  
Just then she heard someone calling, "Sam? Sam! Come here! Where are you?"  
  
She quickly followed the sound of the voice. She ran through the trees, and after turning around a particularly large one, banged right into someone. Together, they fell, and bumped and rolled their way down a hill they had been standing on.  
  
When they finally slowed to a stop, Sam lay there, gasping for breath; she had yelled the whole way down, and the last rollover she had landed quite hard, completely winded.  
  
Apparently, the other person hadn't had that much trouble. He sat up and looked her over. He looked to be about Sam's age, perhaps older, with dark, curly hair, and bright blue eyes. He seemed somewhat short to Sam, and he looked vaguely familiar.  
  
"Hello there," he said in an English accent, standing up. He dusted himself off, then extended a hand to Sam. She took it, and he helped her up. She then realized she was the same height as him. Strange. He continued, "I don't recall seeing you around the Shire."  
  
Now, I'm assuming that you, as the reader have already guessed who this is, and where they are. But Sam, being terribly ignorant, didn't.  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "Shire?"  
  
"Yes," he then went on, not realizing her discomfort, "I'm awfully sorry about that. I'm a bit clumsy."  
  
"It's not your fault. I wasn't looking where I was going."  
  
There was a moment of silence, as they stood there nervously.  
  
"Well, we haven't been properly introduced." Sam said smiling, "My name is Sam. Samantha Parker." She stuck her hand out for a handshake.  
  
He shook her hand, laughing. "Hi. I guess I really did find a Sam. I'm Frodo. Frodo Baggins"  
  
Sam then realized where she had recognized him from. Movie posters and books. She must be in Middle Earth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
how was it? Good? Bad? Stupid? Best ever? (I seriously doubt it) just a lil 1 would suffice! Plz plz plz review! *puppy dog eyes* hehe dude I'm really hyper. I'll try 2 get an update out, but I'm not makin ne promises, cuz I still have several other stories 2 write, plus homework, school, reading updated stories hehe, babysitting, church, and wutever else I do. it might be a while ;) I actually have a few scenes written out.. I just cant post them cuz they happen way l8er lol but ya. just review!!!  
  
~Vix 


	3. AN

Ok... it has been FoReVeR since I've updated anything.... You guys probably think I died or something... anyway: I'm going to completely re-write this story, along with several of my other ones. I hate the style I used, especially with this fic. I will be keeping the same title so any old readers that might still be interested won't get confused lol.  
  
I'm also looking for a beta-reader, I need one bad. If any of you might be interested and you're not too critical, I'd love it if you could e-mail me. Expect to see an update on this fic sometime in the next 2 week, gosh I 3 spring break!! Lol l8er sk8ers  
  
~Vix 


End file.
